Lawn games are a popular pastime for many and have increased in popularity over the past decade. Lawn games can include traditional offerings, such as horseshoes or croquet. More recent lawn games include cornhole, a bean bag toss game, and ladderball, a game where two balls connected by a string are tossed at a ladder-like target. Bowling has been a popular indoor sport for many years, however, it requires a precision built facility even for casual play. Indoor bowling requires, at a minimum, a flat wooden surface of a particular width and length, a particular number of bowling pins setup in a prescribed pattern and bowling balls within certain size and weight constraints. Because bowling requires the use of a flat wooden surface and the accurate placement of the bowling pins prior to play, the game of bowling has not translated well into a lawn game.
While lawn games that mimic bowling do exist in the prior art, all of these prior art games have significant drawbacks, reducing their appeal to many. First off, lawn games are not played on perfectly flat or level surfaces, unlike the flat surface of an indoor bowling alley. Uneven ground or grass can make it difficult to set up the bowling pins in a precise pattern and make it nearly impossible to set up the bowling pins substantially normal to the horizontal plane. The uneven ground or grass also have an effect on the path of a bowling ball when rolled, causing the bowling ball to roll along inconsistent and unpredictable paths. Also, where indoor bowling alleys use automated bowling pin resetting machines, in the existing prior art lawn bowling games, the players are expected to manually reset the bowling pins which is a tedious process.
Therefore, there is a need for a lawn game that has the appeal of indoor bowling, while being practical and enjoyable to play outdoors. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a lawn game that calls to mind aspects of bowling. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method of using the lawn game of the present invention to maximize player enjoyment.